The present invention relates to systems and devices for printing and handling sheets. In particular, the invention can be used with a receipt printing, storage and presenting apparatus, in which a plurality of transactions are printed on a continuous sheet or web.
With increasing frequency, businesses are turning to self-service terminals for conducting a variety of transactions. For instance, automated teller machines (ATMs) are omnipresent. In addition, many retail stores are turning to self-checkout facilities in which the shopper rings up and pays for his/her purchases without the need of a cashier.
In each of these types of systems, a paper printing and presentation apparatus is utilized for providing a printed receipt, transaction summary or the like. Naturally, the length of the receipt or printed document depends upon the nature, length and extent of the transaction. For instance, in a grocery store setting, an automated check out may involve the purchase of dozens of items, which can lead to a fairly lengthy receipt. In other instances, the transaction is fairly short, such as a grocery purchase of only a few items, or a brief ATM transaction.
In order to address this high degree of variability, most self-service terminals rely upon a continuous supply of paper, such as a receipt roll. The paper is fed through a printing mechanism and the printed material is directed to a collection or storage bin until the printing is complete. At that point, the continuous sheet or web of paper is cut to form an individual receipt. The printed receipt is then pulled from the collection location and conveyed to a discharge opening or presentation mechanism to be retrieved by the customer.
In earlier receipt printing systems, the receipt was continuously discharged as it was printing. This approach presented problems, particularly in self-service installations, and most particularly where a lengthy receipt was being printed. Thus, the typical self-service terminal now relies on the approach mentioned above in which the printed receipt is temporarily stored within the printer itself for subsequent discharge.
In most self-service terminals of the types described above, it has been desirable to keep the terminal as small as possible while still performing its appointed printing function. The approach of temporarily storing the printed sheet of material for subsequent presentation or discharge has help to reduce the size of the self-service terminal. Another feature that has led to a reduction in size of the terminals is the ability to reverse the direction of travel of the printed sheet within the machine. For instance, in a typical installation, the continuous roll of paper is withdrawn from a supply location and conveyed in a first direction of travel or path through a printing mechanism. The sheet continues in this direction of travel to a collection or storage location. Once the printing operation is complete, the now printed sheet is conveyed in a second direction of travel or path toward a presenter mechanism that presents the printed sheet or receipt for removal by the user. Frequently, reversible pinch rollers will be used to convey the sheet in both directions.
One problem encountered in terminals of this type (i.e., terminals in which the direction of travel of the sheet or receipt is reversed) is providing a mechanism for alternately directing the sheet to a storage location and then later to a discharge or presenting location. In most current systems, the direction of travel of the sheet or receipt is governed by a mechanical or electrical actuator. In one type of installation, a guide plate is moved by way of a solenoid to direct the sheet of material first to the storage location, and then subsequently to a presenter unit.
Other solutions to the problem of reversing the direction of the paper travel can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,090 and 6,293,542. In the device shown in the ""090 patent, the orientation of pinch rollers used to convey the printed sheet is changed to direct the sheet to an overflow bucket and then to remove the sheet from the bucket for presentation. The system in the ""542 patent includes a guide channel mounted on a cam plate that is mechanically rotated between storage and discharge orientations.
While many similar devices for rerouting the direction of travel of a sheet within a terminal are also known, all of these approaches require some form of mechanical or electrical drive system to accomplish this function. Of course, such mechanical or electrical drive systems are susceptible to disruption or failure. Consequently, there is a need for a device for rerouting the direction of travel of a sheet within a printing apparatus that does not rely on such mechanical or electrical control.
In order to address this un-met need, the present invention contemplates a printer apparatus comprising a printer mechanism for printing on a sheet, a feed mechanism for feeding the sheet from a supply location through the printer mechanism to a collection location and a discharge mechanism for discharging the sheet from the collection location to a discharge location. In accordance with the invention, a diverter is disposed between the printer mechanism and the collection location. The diverter defines a first surface configured to direct the sheet to the collection location and a second surface configured to direct the sheet to the discharge location. In one aspect of certain embodiments, the diverter is movable by contact of the sheet with the first surface from a neutral position in which the second surface is aligned to receive the sheet from the discharge mechanism and a displaced position relative to the neutral position.
Most preferably, the diverter is pivotably mounted within the printer apparatus. In certain embodiments, the diverter includes a generally triangular-shaped body, in which the first and second surfaces extend from a common edge, and a base portion is defined between the surfaces opposite the common edge. One feature of the invention contemplates; a pivot axis adjacent the base for pivotably mounting the diverter. In a further feature, the center of gravity of the diverter is offset from the pivot axis toward the common edge. With this feature, the diverter is biased to a particular position by the action of gravity along the center of gravity.
In accordance with the present invention, the diverter is mounted above the feed mechanism so that the diverter is movable against the force of gravity by contact of the sheet with the first surface. In other words, as the sheet is conveyed by the feed mechanism, it contacts the feed surface of the diverter, which causes the diverter to pivot about its axis to a position in which the diverter directs the sheet toward the storage location.
In one embodiment, the diverter is a generally one-piece elongated body. In another embodiment, the diverter includes a plurality of ribs supported on an axle pivotably mounted within the apparatus. In either case, the body or the ribs can be formed as described above.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for changing the direction of travel or path of a sheet within a printing apparatus. A further object is to eliminate the need for an electrically or mechanically operated mechanism for re-directing the path of a sheet or receipt in a printer apparatus.
These and other objects and benefits of the invention can be appreciated upon consideration of the following written description and accompanying figures.